


легко падет голова, на которую надета корона

by Akitai



Series: fandom Radfem 2018 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Они королевы; они больше, чем королевы.





	легко падет голова, на которую надета корона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [easy lies the head that wears the crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505059) by [wethethousands (atlantisairlock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands). 



У нее был шанс, часто сокрушается Санса. У нее был шанс, она могла бы слегка оттолкнуть его, и он был ушел.

У нее был шанс.

И она его упустила.

 

 

У нее есть шанс, понимает Маргери. У нее есть шанс стать королевой.

Но к королеве предъявляют определенные требования. И она считает эти требования довольно раздражающими. Они включают королей и принцев, от которых она уже устала. У нее есть шанс.

И она им воспользуется.

 

 

Маргери усаживает Сансу среди розовых лепестков и фиалок и ласково с ней говорит.

— Я люблю тебя. — заявляет она, чистый голос звенит убежденностью, уверенностью женщины, имеющей власть. — Короны будет две, и я очень хотела бы, чтобы одна из них была на твоей прелестной головке.

Санса берет ее за руку, пробуя на вкус надежду. Она сладкая, как запах, висящий в воздухе, как губы Маргери, прижимающиеся к ее губам.

 

 

Оленна усаживает Маргери и откровенно объясняет ей сложившуюся ситуацию.

— У тебя может быть корона или Санса. Тебе надо выбрать, Маргери.

Знакомая гордость заставляет выдвинуть вперед челюсть, горит огнем в глазах.  
— У меня будет и то, и то, бабушка.

 

 

Она владеет и тем, и тем.  
И они правят.


End file.
